Facebooking, Teenage etc - Truely Real
by Kuki17
Summary: This story is for my entry in Roohi Di's challenge. os based on slightly real incident that left an impact both on my heart and mind. Baby girl mentioned is personally known to me.[Winner of 'Truely Real' Challenge]


**A/n: my entry for Roohi di's Truly Real challenge. I know jyada hi late hoon. Better late than never :p**

 **"Nibir wants to be your friend"**  
Popped up a friend request alert on **Sira** 's Facebook homepage..She was a newbie on this social networking site.

 _Sira,passed her 12th board with really good marks this year and moved to another state,far from her family, to complete her further studies. Her family was a kind of those over-protective one who would dominate their daughters,would restrict them from going out. Being the only girl of her family that consisted of her father,mother and two elder brothers Sira was pressurized to live her life the way they was never allowed to hangout with her friends. Her mother always used to accompany her wherever she go,be it Shopping, private tuition classes or even to the bus stop from where the school bus would pick them up that was only a 3 minute walk away from where they lived, from the time she could remember.  
Her friends used to tease her for this,but she zipped herself from saying anything, because she knew what they were saying was correct at some point. Many a time she was annoyed with her family's behaviour, but to her bad luck she was not able to voice it out in front of her strict mother and brothers. And now when she moved away from her over-protective family she felt like free birdie, for whom sky was the limit., who could live her own life. Its been only one month that she created an account on Facebook as her new college friends requested to do so,but she could swear she was enjoying her life in Facebook._

Fixating her eyes for some more minutes on the friend request she clicked at the display picture of the profile. Showed up a handsome boy sitting on his Black sexy Kawasaki Ninza 300 with his glares on.. She went through his timeline and opened some of his photos,to her it seemed Nibir was a famous boy. She thought for some second and clicked on the 'Accept' button.

"Hello Beautiful" popped up a message from Nibir as soon as she accepted his request.

"Hi" she replied .

"How are you doing dear" he asked.

To any other girl it may have seemed Nibir was a flirt, but to Sira ,who was never allowed to know about the outside world by her parents, Nibir seemed a sweet guy... She misunderstood his flirting with appreciation.

For his every message,She replied him with the sweetest way she could.

Time flied by, and their friendship grew stronger. They used to chat or talk over phone(yeah they shared their phone number due much insistence of Nibir) till late night sometimes until dawn..

Then there came Nibir's bday after 8months of their friendship. He invited her to his fathers farmhouse to celebrate his bday. Though she denied to go their at the very first place,he insisted her to attend saying that she won't be alone as his friends will also be there. And his friends want to her, his new friend and how he would be insulted if she doesn't attend.

"Do you want me to get insulted by my friends on my bday itself?" He messaged her,adding some sad emoticons with the message.

She still in a daze of what to do and what not replied "no no,aisi baat nahi hain agar meri hostel mein pata chal gaya toh? Aur mummy papa ko pata chal gaya toh? They will kill me Nibu..."

"Don't worry sweetheart. Main sab handle kar lunga,you just say yes to my party. Aur mummy papa ko kaise pata chalega jab tak tum khud nahi bataogi? Please maan jao. Nahi toh mera insult ho jayega yaar."

"Okay main aaungi. But promise me you will drop me hostel after the party jaldi khatam hogi" she accepted to attend,not wanting to sadden him.

"Okay done baby. I love you. Mmmuuaahh" he replied, making her blush. They were still not in a relationship but at times he would reply with such messages and she thought he loved her.

On the Day of his Birthday:

She dressed up in a baby pink dres,with a deep v-neck that revealed her cleavage,that ended up on her knees. She never wore such dresses and indeed she was feeling uncomfortable but Nibir wanted her to wear this and brought this previous day.  
She heard a horn on hostel gate. Applying a little gloss on her lips she took her purse and cell and rushed to the main door locking the room behind. Nibir smiled at her inside from his car. She took her seat beside him.

"You look beautiful" he complimented, looking at her.

"Ummm thanks and happy birthday" she said,forwarding him a gift.

He took it and thanked her. They reached the farm house after a 3hour drive. Getting inside,he introduced her to his friends.. Sira gelled up well with his other female friends. The party started and went on full swing till late night of 2am... After 2,all his friends started leaving and Sira approached Nibir asking him to drop her back.

"Bas 5minutes sweety. Ek ek cup coffee pee lete hain,uske baad jayenge. Warna mujhe drive karte wakt neend aayega. Tum coffee bana doge please? Tab tak main servants ko phone karta hoon yeh jagah kal aake saaf kar de"

"Yeah sure,kitchen kaha hain" she asked. He pointed her towards the right side and kissed her on her cheeks before leaving.. She again turned to deep crimson

She was humming a song while making coffee when she felt a hot sensation at her moved her face to sideways and saw Nibir. She smiled and said "bas ho ."  
As soon as she looked forward she felt his right hand hugging her from back and his left hand removing her hairs on her back. He started placing kisses on her shoulder and at her nape. She was startled with his act.

"Nibir yeh kya kar rahe ho" she said with a trembling voice,whisperiw  
"Sira I want to confess something. I love you Sira, will you be mine. I really love you from the very first day" he replied back with a husky whisper.  
He turned her face him and started kissing her on her lips.

"Nibir yeh galat baat hain. Mujhe ab hostel jana chahiye" she said pushing him back.

"Sshhhh Sira kuch galat nahi hain,don't you love me?" He asked coming near her and cupping her face with his nodded a silent yes.

"Toh fir kya galat hain,haa? Let me feel you" Nibir again started kissing her,nibbling her lower lips. This was first kiss,so she let him dominate her. He bit her lower lips asking for entrance. She opened her mouth and felt his tongue inside her mouth. She had no idea what she was doing, she went haywire by his touches on her br*** and back..and they both ended up on his bedroom making love. When Sira came into her senses what she have done she started shivering really bad. Nibir asked if she was okay.

"Nibir yeh hum ne kya kar diya? Yeh galti kaise kardi maine.. " she started sobbing.  
Nibir hold by her by her arms and said

"Sira its okay. Main hamesha tumhare saath hoon. Kuch galat nahi hua,baby" he hugged her.

3 days later:

Sira was in her college canteen chatting with friends. Pizza,that they have ordered have arrived. She looked at the pizza, before she could take her piece,she felt a strange sensation coming up her food pipe,she covered her mouth with her palm and ran to the tried to vomit out but failed... She have been feeling strange from last two days. Her friends asked her to consult a doctor,but she was not paying any heed.  
Evening she went to doctor, and when the doctor gave her news of being pregnant, her head started spinning. She felt as if someone have dragged away the earth beneath her feet. Gaining consciousness she called Nibir. But to her dismay, he didn't received her call. It continued for next one week. Whenever he called her either he would reject it,or won't receive the call. She was left baffled, she couldn't tell her family they would kill her.  
One week later, Sira was on a mall with her friends. Her friends not able see her crying anymore took her to the Sira saw Nibir in the parking lot,she almost ran to him and hugged him. She told Nibir everything and asked to marry her.

"Pagal ho gaye ho Sira? Aise kaise shaadi kar sakte hain hum? Dad maar dalenge mujhe" He said in a high pitch voice holding her arms tightly.  
Her heart shattered into million pieces hearing this. She never expected this.

"Ab main kya karoon Nibir? Kaha jaaun main" she said sobbing.

"Okay okay,let me handle this! Hum kal hospital jayenge,dad will help us. Tumhara abortion karwa denge. Everything will be fine Sira" he said after taking a deep breath."main aaj hi dad se baat karta hoon,okay?"

"Pagal ho gaye ho tum? Yeh humara baby hain Nibir... Hum apne haathon se isse kaise maar dalenge? Nahi main yeh hone nahi dungi. Main puri duniya ko bata dungi yeh tumhara ansh hain mere pet mein" she said with tears in her left the place,leaving him tensed.

Nibir met his father that night and told him everything only to get a tight slap in return.. Nibir was a son of famous businessman who has a high standard in society. And that incident would have ruined their image in the society. Nibir's dad asked him to leave home and go away wherever he wanted.

9months later  
Morning 5:30a.m  
A man was sleeping on a huge bad on his stomach. His wife came out of the washroom and went near him.

" **Daya... Daya** " she called her husband to wake him up.

"Uuuuhhhh" he replied sleepily

"Uthiye Daya, jogging pe nahi jaana kya?" She said,still shaking him

"Kya **Shreya** kyun utha rahe ho itni jaldi? Sone do naa" he turned his head to other side.

"Thik jaa rahi hoon. Aur aaj aapko no breakfast, okay?" She knew how to wake him up. Hearing the word "no breakfast" he woke himself up from his slumber.

"Okay okay aa raha hoon" he slipped himself to washroom to freshen up.

Within next 30minutes they were on a park,doing jogging. That's when Shreya heard a faint voice coming from somewhere.

"Daya, aapko kuch aawaz sunayi diya?" She asked stopping herself from jogging.

"Kaisi aawaz Shreya. Maine kuch nahi suna" Daya replied.

"Wahan pe kuch hain shayad Daya" Shreya replied pointing a finger towards a garbage bin near a wall.. Daya looked towards the way she was pointing. Not hearing any sound he said  
"Kuch nahi hain wahan Shreya. Koyi chidiya hogi. Chalo jogging karte hain. Aaj bureau bhi jaldi jana hain." He started his jogging session again. Shreya looked towards the bin and followed Daya. After the round she again heard a sound at the same place. She insisted Daya to look for the source of the sound. Daya unable to resist started walking towards the place followed by Shreya.

"Ouchhh!" Shreya screamed and looked down. "My god! Itne saare red ants! " she exclaimed and started removing the ants that went upto her ankles and was biting her.

They followed the trail of the ant saw it moving towards the garbage bin. Now,both heard a sound coming inside the bin. Daya moved to the bin,and what he saw shook the tough cop to the core. Shreya moved towards the bin and gasp in aghast. There lied a little baby covered with all ants... The eyes,ears, area near lips were all blood red due to ant bites.  
The scene in front of them was enough to shook any human being, and make them cry. Unknowingly, a tear escaped from Shreya's eye seeing the baby's condition.

What happened 9 months earlier:

After Nibir's dad threw him out of the house,he moved to the guest house. He knew he won't be able to do Sira's abortion without his dad's help,and when Sira herself was refusing. So right then and there he made up a plan in his mind. He called Sira to his farm house and started living with her promising her to marry when his father would accept him back. During that 9 months he tried to make Sira agree to abort the child. But she was adamant on her decision.

Present: 2days ago

Sira gave birth to a baby girl,increasing his tension. He was smiling just to show her,and in mind he knew time to execute his plan has arrived.

And now, 4 hours earlier, at 1 a.m he went to Sira's room. Nibir looked at the cradle but didn't find the baby there. He moves to Sira's bed found the baby sleeping near Sira. He took the baby cautiously, but his bad luck his one hand brushed Sira's arm,making her awake.

"Kaun...kaun ho tum?" She panicked, not able to see his face as he was covering the dim light.

"Sshh...Main hoon Sira"

"Oh Nibir... Bula nahi sakte" She relaxed hearing his voice "lekin tum baby ko kaha le jaa rahe ho" she asked looking at the baby in his hands.

"Tum baby ko zinda rakhna chahti ho naa?" he asked. Had he been facing to light, Sira would have seen cruelity in his eyes.

"Of course haa,yeh kaisi baat huyi? Lekin tum yeh kyun puch rahe ho?" Asked an utterly confused Sira

"Toh mujhe jaane do" he said in rough tone. "Isse main Babar chodke aa jaunga aur yeh bhi zinda rahegi"

"Kya... Kya matlab hain tumhara Nibir" her voice trembled sensing some negative vibes

"Agar yeh mere saath rahegi toh mere papa mujhe kabhi accept nahi karenge. Aur whole life mujhe issi farm house mein rehna hoga. Yeh mere gale se utar jayenge toh main pehle jaisa zindagi ji sakunga,aur tumhe bhi kuch establishment mil jayegi."

"Nahi Nibir,tum aisa nahi kar sakte. Lao baby ko mujhe do " she said moving forward extending her hand.

"Chup chap wahin khada reh warna yeh apni jaan kho degi." Nibir said bringing out a knife out of nowhere and placing it over the baby's neck. Sira was rooted at her place,tears flowing down seeing her daughter's life held by monster. And that monster was unfortunately her father.

"Nibir please chod do usse, lag jayegi usse." She said,unable to control her tears any more she started crying... "Usne kya bigada hain tumhara. Usse mujhe wapis dedo please Nibir, I beg you" crying, she fell on her knees.

"Issiki wajahse dad ne mujhe ghar se nikal diya. Aaj isse marna hi hoga" he said.

"Please Nibir,usse mujhe dedo. I promise main yahan se dur chali jaungi. Tumhare saamne kabhi nahi aaungi. Please mere bachhi ko mujhe dedo" she pleaded, joining her hands.

"Pagal hoon mein? Mujhe pata hain tum kya karnewali ho,yahin naa ki yahan se jaake case file karogi,aur DNA test karwaogi? Main yeh hone nahi dunga. An batao isse jinda rakhu yaa maar daalu"

"Please usse mujhe dedo" she tried to move to him

"Wahin ruk jao,aage badhi toh yeh marr jayegi"

"Nahi... Nahi Jo karna hain karo,please usse mat maro" she replied, seeing him pressing his knife more into baby's neck. She understood Nibir was not in his sense. And how could she see her baby's death in front of her.  
Getting her answer,he took the baby and moved out. Sira started to go behind him

"Nibir kaha le jaa rahe ho usse. Nibir jawab Nibir. Please "

"Bahar phek dungi at least jinda rahega." He said with the most rough and cruel voice,moving towards the main door.

"Woh kaise rahegi Nibir? Sirf Do din hua hain usse." She said trying to take the baby away,following him to the door. He hold her by arm,pushed her aside making her fall on the floor,hitting her head on the wall. Locking the main door behind, he took the baby away... After 1 hour he reached a park. He looked around to find if anyone was there. Making sure no one was present he,put the baby in the garbage bin and covered it with a comforter.

Back to present:

"Shreya... Shreya, call the ambulance Shreya, she is alive" Daya beseeched taking the baby out the trash bin. He moved to Shreya, saw her standing, stunned and tears rolling down uncontrollably.

"Shreya,call the ambulance. " Daya said, shaking her holding the baby with one hand.

"Haaaan? haa haa,main... main call karti hoon abhi" she dialled the Ambulance

3hours later  
All Cid team was standing at hospital corridor. Doctors were treating the baby since 3hours.  
After sometime Doctor came out and said that baby was all okay... Acp asked Doctor not to inform this to anyone,or else the media would make it a breaking news, as Daya and Shreya had already decided to adopt the girl after getting permission from Acp..  
They completed all the legal formalities and police procedure.. Shreya took the baby in her arms and kissed her forehead and said

"Daya hum baby ke naam Roshni rakhenge. She will lit up the world spreading happiness" Daya smiled and nodded.

A/n : this is a true story. And i know this girl who suffered,personally. I never thought of participating in this contest, but reading a same kind news some days ago,I came up with this idea to write.  
I tried to show the dark side of using Facebook and giving everything of yours in it. I don't wanted to hurt anyone. Every coin has two sides,so Facebook too has.

Hope you liked it. It was too lengthy I I tried to cut it as short as I can.


End file.
